1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a multi-view video coding (MVC), and more particularly, to an MVC method and MVC apparatus by which a general coding efficiency is improved by improving image quality of anchor pictures.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-view video coding (MVC) standard improves coding performance on the basis of a conventional international video coding standard such as a Moving Picture Expert Group-4 (MPEG-4) part 10 advanced video coding (AVC; H.264) standard. A joint scalable video coding (JSVC) standard improves coding efficiency by coding hierarchical bidirectional (B)-pictures in order to support temporal scalability, and performing an inter-view prediction.